


Soft kitty, warm kitty

by bunnysworld



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Animal Transformation, Established Relationship, Halloween, Halloween Costumes, M/M, Magic, Shapeshifting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-26
Updated: 2018-10-26
Packaged: 2019-08-07 19:34:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16414577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bunnysworld/pseuds/bunnysworld
Summary: Arthur has to wake Merlin so they can get ready for the trick-or-treaters





	Soft kitty, warm kitty

Arthur smiled when he came home and found Merlin curled up on the bed, just on the spot where the sun shone through the window. It wasn't only Merlin, it was Merlin, the cat. 

It had been quite a surprise to find out that his boyfriend wasn't only magic, but could shift shape as well. Arthur still didn't understand how it worked and it eluded him why Merlin wanted to be a cat once in a while, but seeing him like this, fully enjoying the last warm days of autumn, he couldn't help but envy him. 

With Merlin's help, he had learned to relax a lot more and to enjoy the moment, but he had never managed that carefree cat-level that Merlin displayed when he was a little black tomcat. 

Carefully, he sat down next to him and reached over to run his fingers through the thick black fur. Merlin opened one eye, yawned and rolled over to catch a bit more of the warmth of the sun and to press against Arthur's leg. He showed no signs of changing back, too happy about the situation as it was. 

"Is this how you're going to greet the trick-or-treaters?" Arthur asked fondly and couldn't stop stroking the warm fur. 

"Mrow."

Arthur laughed. "I'm not going to put on the witch dress again like last year! The photo Gwaine took is still somewhere out there on the internet for generations to laugh at. So...do I have to do all the work on my own?" He tickled the overly large ear that Merlin flicked in annoyance. 

"Mrrr...." Merlin stretched and once again Arthur just watched in amazement how he turned back into his human form. Had he looked cute as a feline, he was just stunningly handsome in his sleep-addled state, with his hair all over the place and his eye not really able to open all the way. 

"Had a good nap?" Arthur leaned in and pressed a kiss on the tip of Merlin's nose just to see it twitch. 

"Yeah...did you see the decorations?"

"They're wonderful. The kids will love them. So...what kind of costume do you have for tonight?"

Merlin, a bit more awake now, grinned widely. "You'll see."

An hour later, when Arthur had put on his trusty king-outfit that he'd been wearing for years, he didn't know if he should groan or laugh when he saw Merlin leaving the bedroom in a black-cat-onsie.


End file.
